Wicked Ways
by Myriddin
Summary: A follow-up to Puppy Love. More domesticated Jori. "I don't know how you fooled everyone for so long, but you're a wicked, wicked woman." ONESHOT.


**Wicked Ways**  
By Myriddin

**Author's Notes: So this is a sorta sequel to Puppy Love. I'm probably going to keep writing fluff like this, and put it in some kind of Domesticated Jori universe or something. Eh. **

Driving at nighttime had always been one of Jade West's favorite pastimes, but a seven-hour car trip was enough to dampen anyone's enthusiasm. As each stretch of highway rushed passed her in a perpetual blur of painted lines and asphalt, the hypnotic lure of the same monotonous rhythm had Jade constantly tempted to pull over and find a room for the night, lest she finally give in to the drowsy pull of her eyelids.

Still, there was an even stronger force egging her on to keep driving, to push past her exhaustion and continue her journey. Each green sign denoting the lessening distance to her intended destination increased her jumbled feeling of expectation and longing.

She stopped ten minutes for a coffee, ignored the taste of the mediocre brew, thick and black as tar, and decided not to dwell on the gas station attendant's expression when she marched through the door, demanding a single cup to go.

She passed through the LA city limits, greeted by familiar skyscrapers and busy streets, her anticipation only growing as she turned off into a quiet, residential neighborhood. When she pulled into the driveway, the windows to the small house were black, the home itself quiet and still as Jade turned her key in the lock and let herself in.

She made her way through the silent darkness, embraced by the shadows casting over the home she had worked so hard to earn. Success had not come easy, and it was even more difficult to keep, therein being the reason for the extended business trip that had taken her away to begin with.

Her balance was suddenly overturned when she tripped over something large and cumbersome, just barely catching her balance against the wall. She bit her tongue to keep a stream of curses from escaping, glaring down at the offender. "Butterscotch," she growled through clenched teeth.

The full-grown Golden Retriever blinked up at her through sleepy eyes, from where he had been curled up in the middle of the hall. His tail wagged with recognition and he licked her hand. Her nose wrinkled with disgust but she sighed and resigned herself to scratching his ears before he woke the household with his whining.

"Honestly," she murmured, "You have your own bed. Go lay down. Scotch, _go lay down_," she hissed, exasperated as the furball finally obeyed and loped off toward the laundry room, where his bed resided.

Tori was sleeping peacefully as Jade finally slipped into their bedroom, creating such a pretty picture Jade found herself reluctant to wake her. But a bundle of emotion was tight in her chest, warmth and want spreading through her, rapid and blazing as wildfire, but soothing and familiar as the embrace she longed for.

Her clothes hit the floor with scarcely a whisper of fabric, the sheets cool and smooth against her naked skin as she slid into the bed, encasing Tori in her arms. The half-Latina came alive in Jade's embrace, turning in pale arms to greet her lover with a sleepy smile and the sweetest of kisses. Jade found herself grateful for the caffeine pick-me-up, providing much needed stamina as Tori enthusiastically welcomed her home.

Lying together in the aftermath of their lovemaking, bordering on the brink of sleep and consciousness, they held each other close, Tori's head against Jade's shoulder as Jade languidly stroked her partner's hair. The peaceful state they found themselves lulled into was broken soon after by a sudden, shrill cry piercing through the air.

Jade groaned, burying her face in a pillow as Tori drowsily nudged her. "Your turn, West. That's what happens when you're gone for _three weeks_ instead of the long weekend you planned for."

Jade lifted her face, opening one eye to glare. "How many times do I have to apologize?"

"Nine months and twenty hours of labor, Jade. Take a guess." Tori shifted beside her lover, the sheets falling to her waist as she did so. Jade's eyes unabashedly roamed her body. Tori smirked, still amazed that Jade could look at her with such appreciation and hunger despite the baby weight Tori still carried, the spidery lines of stretch marks that lingered, only three months after giving birth. But Jade consistently maintained that the actress had never looked more beautiful than when she was carrying Jade's child.

She reached out, grazing a hand over Jade's toned abdomen, watching blue eyes darken as she skimmed her fingers up to cup a breast. She leaned close, close enough for her lips to graze against Jade's with every word she whispered, "Now go tend to your son or you're sleeping on the couch."

Jade blinked, shaken from her aroused haze and then drew back, shooting the reclining brunette a sour look. "You're evil, Vega. I don't know how you fooled everyone for so long, but you're a wicked, wicked woman."

"Takes one to know one, babe," Tori Vega-West airily replied, blowing her wife a kiss before nestling back in the blankets. "You're the one that married this evil woman."

"Worst decision I ever made," Jade shot back, earning a giggle from the blanket cocoon before Jade rolled her eyes and disappeared down the hall to attend their son.


End file.
